It is known to fabricate a friction plate for a transmission by using adhesive to adhere two pieces of friction material to a metal plate. Adhesives are relatively costly and the manufacturing and use of adhesives have detrimental environmental impacts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,452 teaches a friction unit made of plates faced with friction material and interleaved with steel plates. The plates faced with friction material are formed by two pieces of friction material bonded together. A wire carrier is embedded in the friction material.